You Making a Movie?
Log Title: You Making a Movie? Characters: Greenshirts, Scarlett, Over Kill, Interrogator, Snake-Eyes (on Radio), Raven (on Radio), and Jinx (on Radio) Location: Rockefeller Plaza New York City Date: January 9, 2014 TP: None Summary: Scarlett Investigates Cobra activity in New York City LOG BEGINS Interrogator is at Rockefeller Plaza, looking for Angel. Over Kill is out with interrogator making wheelbarrows. Or looking for Angel Scarlett walks into Rockefeller Plaza, wearing a long trenchcoat, made of fox fur. Interrogator waits by the skating rink. He pulls out his cellphone and tries to phone Angel. He gets his voicemail, and leaves a message. He says to Over Kill, "He must be volunteering at the homeless shelter. He did not tell me which one, but I have Operatives watching him. I will contact them later." Over Kill frowns. "Ha he been in contact?" the machine says, patrolling iwthout his BATs... Scarlett just wanders the area, out for a walk it seems. Although, it is possible she is following up on reports of a Robot in Rockefeller, undercover-like. Or following up on the fact that she KNOWS for a fact that there have been Cobra Agents in new York lately. Interrogator says, "He has not been in contact for a few days, but I am not too worried." He spots the red head and says, "I have to go. Scarlett said if she catches me in the country, I was going to Guantanamo Bay." He pulls his hood down further over his face. Over Kill Frowns. "Well then we have to make sure she doesn't catch you." he says. "I'll protect you if she shows up." he says. Scarlett notices Over Kill, kind of hard not too, even when he is trying to fit in with the crowd. She shakes her head slightly, and calls out, loudly, "OVER KILL!" She opens her trenchcoat, to reveal, underneath, she is wearing her normal battle uniform, except that her crossbow is nowhere to be seen, and her katana is belted to her hip, rather than strapped to her back. Joe Jinx says, "Sensei. Are you around?" Joe Scarlett says, "Over Kill spotted in Rockefeller Plaza." Interrogator says, "Good luck, Comrade, and thank you." He moves into the fleeing crowd. Joe Jinx says, "Sensei?" Joe Snake-Eyes texts: En route. Joe Scarlett says, "Oh, I don't need any help, Snake-Eyes. That was for informational purposes. See what Jinx needs." Joe Snake-Eyes texts: Understood. Jinx? Joe Jinx says, "Sensei. I'd like to speak to you in private, if possible." Joe Snake-Eyes texts: En Route. Different Route. Joe Scarlett murmured, "Sure, *her* you'll talk to privately...." Over Kill nods "Run. I'll cover you." he turns to look at Scarlet flashing him with her trebch. "Ahh, Unit: Scarlett. We meet again. he says. Joe Raven is listening in. "Did you say something, Scarlett?" Joe Scarlett says, "Hmmm? No.... Don't think so." Joe Raven says, "Just checking." Scarlett draws her katana with one hand, and her pistol in the other, "Surrender now, save yourself the damage, Over Kill." Not that she really expects him to, but she can not open fire in the crowd, without giving him a chance to surrender. Over Kill moves deeper into the crowd. "With all these pedestrians? You best be a good shot." he says. He turns to the others who probably think that they're filming for some hip new robot movie. Probably with Michael Bay. Scarlett chuckles, and doesn't have to shoot Over Kill. She runs at him, "I don't have to shoot you..." She holsters her gun, jumps into the air, and cocks her fist back, than on her way down, brings it forward as her body comes towards him. "We'll just do this the hard way...." Over Kill is hit hard, slamming backwards. He tries to headbutt her in return. "Fool. Do you really think you can beat me in hand to hand combat?" Scarlett takes the headbutt, and shakes her head. She blinks a few times, to clear her head, and brings her sword arching straight up, in what would, on a normal human, split them from crotch to neck. Over Kill winces as he takes the hit straight to his midsection, where his crotch would be. He hisses in pain,removing his left hand and replacing it with a machete. "I was going to make this easy on you. Now, you have to die." he slices down on her with his weapon. Scarlett takes the machete strike on her shoulder/collar bone area, and she goes down to her knees. She winces as she is driven down, but it leaves her an opening. She grabs a grenade. Presses it into the hole her katana strike has opened, and attempts to pull the pin.... Over Kill is blown backwards, but still together. He growls. "Does my codpiece offend you, woman?" he asks, as he switches to his gun hand to retaliate. Scarlett is stitched with a couple bullets. She jumps back to her feet, and rushes Over Kill, her katana flashing in the streetlights. She slashes it twice, quickly, aiming to disarm the Robot. Over Kill hisses as he takes another round with the sword. "I'll have to take you out quickly." he says as his gun arm is sawed off. He readies that missile launcher and fires. Scarlett can not help herself, she ducks the Missiles. She really should not have, because it probably streaked by her, and hurt some innocents.... "NO!" She dives forward, rolls behind Over Kill, and sweeps her leg at his feet. Over Kill is slammed down, resetting some of his systems! The BATlord temporarily goes offline! Over Kill starts to spark badly. Hes slowing down, but hes still online. He finds himself straddled and tries to kick the woman off of him! Scarlett must be high enough up that his kick is ineffective against her. She brings her foot up, and smashes it down against his head, "Just stop, Over Kill...." Over Kill rolls his head out of her attack radius and tries to punch up for Scarlett's groin. Now that dirty "Get off me you!" Scarlett brings her crossed wrists down to deflect the blow, and laughs, "And if I refuse?" She uses the hilt of her Katana to attempt to hammer the knife in deeper.... Over Kill considers. "Then you will die." he tries to bring his fists up towards her abdomen and punch her in the stomach. Scarlett just brings her knees down on Over Kill's arms, thus preventing his attack from reaching her stomach. She draws her pistol, and aims it at Over Kill's Head, "And if I refuse to die?" She fires.... Over Kill growls as one of his optics is shot out. "Then I take you with me. " he reaches upwards for her gun hand. "Cobra!" Scarlett pulls her gun hand back, and than slams her hand down on Over Kills head. "Just shut down already." Over Kill starts to reach out for Scarlett, but then..that hand hits him. He flails a bit. "System shutdown iminant." a voice inside him says, before his eyes go dark, and he stays..still. Scarlett falls off Over Kill, as the adrenaline starts to wear off, and her broken collarbone decides to let her know about itself. The sounds of sirens in the distance can be heard coming closer. Scarlett uses her chin to activate her radio Over Kill doesnt do much but spark. Joe Scarlett says, "Joes... This is Scarlett. I need medical evac. I have taken out Over Kill, but my Collarbone is broken..." Joe Scarlett says, "Anyone...?" Over Kill 's emergency radio starts to make beeping sounds. Some Greenshirts arrive from the sky, in a helicopter, and remove Scarlett. Shortly after, a squad of Vipers, dressed in black, with no insignia, arrive and take Over Kill away. LOG ENDS Category:2014 Category:Logs